The future use of electrical energy depends in general on the development of the next generation of electrical energy storage systems and in particular on the development of high energy density batteries. The advent of high energy and economically viable rechargeable batteries is expected to usher the next revolution in wireless portable devices and allow the expansion of hybrid electric vehicles to plug-in hybrid electric vehicles and all-electric vehicles. High energy density multi-electron batteries are critically needed to enable the effective use of alternative energy sources such as solar and wind. Recent advances in Li batteries have revolutionized the electronic industry. Further advances in the filed of batteries is need to achieve inexpensive, safe and high energy density storage system that can relay other metals beside Li.
Heretofore, high energy density batteries have involved either the movement of hydrogen such as a metal hydride battery or involved the movement of lithium in lithium batteries. While such battery designs are operative for any electrical components, there remains room for variation and improvement in the art.